Sub-Zero Heroes
Ice Age: The Meltdown Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ice Age: Continental Drift Ice Age: Collision Course |Games = Ice Age Ice Age 2: The Meldown Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ice Age: Continental Drift - Arctic Games |Status = Living }} The Sub-Zero Heroes, aka The Herd, are the main characters and protagonists in the Ice Age franchise. The group originally consisted of Manny the mammoth, Sid the ground sloth, and Diego the saber-toothed tiger and would later include Ellie, her brothers Crash and Eddie, Buck and Shira along with others who joined later, add new members in each film. The name Sub-Zero Heroes was used on promotional posters for the first film and was used again for the sequels, it should be noted that it also mentions Scrat (although he is not fully a member of the pack). ''Ice Age In the first movie, Sid, a sloth, left by his family (during the valley animals' migration), meets Manny, a grumpy wooly mammoth (who's family was recently killed by humans) and tags along with him after Manny saves Sid from two enraged Brontotherium's (out to kill Sid after he ruined their salad). Around the same time, Soto, the leader of a pack of saber-toothed tigers, orders Diego to capture a human baby from a tribe of Ice Age humans. The saber leader wanted revenge on these humans, since they were responsible for killing half of their pack (for food and clothing). However, when the sabers' attempt to steal the baby fails, Diego is sent to find and take the child. Eventually Diego spots Manny and Sid, who had found the baby and were trying to return him to his family (though Manny wanted little to do with the baby). Diego tried to take the baby by convincing them that he could safely return the child to his family, an offer that Sid and Manny declined. However, Manny eventually agrees, since Diego was the best tracker, and after several comical and dramatic side plots, and nearly getting killed by Diego's pack (after they discovered Diego was a double agent) Diego saves Manny by sacrificing himself. Though luckily Diego survives, they return the baby, and Sid, Diego, and Manny join the migration as an official herd. Ice Age: The Meltdown In the second movie, while trying to escape the flooding Ice Valley Manny, Sid and Diego meet two possums named Crash and Eddie, and their adopted sister Ellie, a female mammoth who believes she's a possum. Near the end of the film, Ellie finally accepts that she's a mammoth, and (after everyone safely escapes the danger) she and Manny head back to the valley, with the herd, as an official couple. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs In the third film, the herd meets Buck, a crazed weasel with a mammal chauvinism for hunting dinosaurs (after the herd ends up in Dino World). He appears as a scraggly mammal who wears a leaf eye patch, after losing his eye to the great, white baryonyx, named Rudy. In the end of the film, Ellie gives birth to Manny's first daughter, whom they name Peaches. While Scrat ends up meeting his match in a female saber-tooth squirrel, named Scratte, whom he falls in love with at first sight (while they fight over his acorn). Even after fighting for the acorn and falling in love, Scrat cannot rest his love for the acorn. He left Scratte for the acorn and managed to leave the underground level with it, but during his victory, it was short lived when the acorn managed to go back down to Scratte, leaving Scrat very upset and screaming his head off. Ice Age: Continental Drift The herd appears once again in the fourth film, with their most recent member, Peaches, now seen as a teenage mammoth, with a molehog friend named Louis. Sid also reunites with his long lost Granny (one of the main comic relief characters of the movie). Diego on the other hand, meets the love of his life, a beautiful pirating saber named Shira. Ice Age: Collision Course'' A new faces show up, the young mammoth Julian who's Peaches' husband. Buck also reunites with The Herd, to warn them about an approaching asteroid and sets off with them on a mission to save the world. In addition, Sid meets the love of his life, Brooke, while Granny gets engaged with Teddy, a hunky rabbit, leaving the herd to stay with him. Members Manny He's the no-nonsense leader of the misfit herd. His gloominess is mainly due to the death of his original family and also him having to make decisions and keep the herd protected. With his strong leadership, the herd has survived many insurmountable obstacles. Sid He's a happy-go-lucky sloth who always means well, in addition being the herd's creator. Although his top antics often have disastrous results and he's the least popular of the gang, Sid is the herd's supporting member (alongside Ellie), and has great insight in his family's lives. Diego He's the herd's resident tracker, and protector (alongside Manny). He's changed a lot since joining the herd, but has never lost his edge. He first experienced the feeling (love) in Ice Age: Continetial Drift, when he develops feelings for another Saber-Toothed Tiger named Shira, who in the end apparently also had feelings for Diego too and becomes his wife. Ellie She's the second in command, as well as the loving, motherly member of the herd. She is Manny's wife, and understanding mother of Peaches. When Manny, Sid, and Diego become lost at sea, in the fourth film, she takes over as helper and leader. Manny was originally reluctant about falling in love with Ellie because he was still coping with the loss of his first family. Crash & Eddie They're Ellie's not so bright opossum brothers who take great pride in being daredevil pranksters. Although these two love making trouble and doing stunts, they're always there for family and friends, when it counts. Peaches She's both the youngest member of the herd, and Manny's first daughter. Although she has her dad's sarcasm and rebellion with The Pack, this teenage mammoth also shares her mother's, Ellie, loving nature. Buck He's a crazed, somewhat deranged weasel, and once played protector to the herd when they entered dino land in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. He joined the herd, but decided to stay in his dinosaur home. He makes a cameo appearance in Ice Age: Continental Drift. He reunites with the herd in Collision Course to warn his friends about an impending asteroid and sets off with the herd to save the world. Shira She's Diego's wife. She began as a pirating antagonist, but she accepts the chance to join the herd to have a chance to start her own family with Diego. She's extremely loyal to those who help her. Julian He's Peaches' husband. He is an enthusiastic free spirit, who loves giving long powerful hugs and gifts and going wherever the day takes him. Although he is not really good at playing some activities, such as playing hockey with Manny, he still managed to bring out the positive within him to the herd. Brooke She is a kind-hearted resident of Geotopia, also a sloth species, who becomes Sid's mate. Scrat (unofficial) This saber-tooth squirrel makes up for his inability to talk with his fearlessness and persistence. Whatever he wants he goes for it. Though he isn't a true member of the herd, he interferes enough in the herd's lives because of his obsession over his acorn (diverting floods and splitting continents) to gain a place in the Sub-Zero Heroes. In Ice Age: Collision Course, it's no different. He ends up accidentally setting of a series of cosmic events that transform and threaten Earth. Temporary members Roshan A human baby and the reason for the herd's formation in the first place. Hunted by Saber tooth tigers, Manny, Sid, and Diego first came together to return Roshan to his family. They later succeeded and Roshan was reunited with his father. Egbert, Shelly and Yoko These three tyrannosaurs are Sid's adoptive children, hatched from eggs which the sloth found in an underground ice cave. They moved to the Dinosaur World with their mother, leaving their father and the rest of the herd. Louis He is a shy molehog and Peaches best friend, and was an temporary member of the herd. He had a crush on Peaches, and helped the herd in Ice Age: Continental Drift, but in Ice Age: Collision Course he only appeared as an cameo in Peaches wedding, and was no longer seen in the rest of the movie. Gladys She's Sid's wizened and annoying grandmother that, like him, was abandoned by her family. She left the herd when she decided to remain in Geotopia with her boyfriend, Teddy, after that she returned young thanks to the Fountain of Youth. Scratte (unofficial) A female flying saber-tooth squirrel. She had a fight with Scrat for the acorn, but they ended up to be husband and wife. For a couple of hours or a day He left her for the same acorn, that however unfortunately got stuck in the Dinosaur World with Scratte, making Scrat shocked and upset. Category:Families Category:Ice Age Category:Ice Age: The Meltdown Category:Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Ice Age: Collision Course Category:Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Category:Herd's members